The return of Ganon
by InuyashaZeldaMegamanFan
Summary: I fixed it folks so please read it. And like I said last time Ganon returns and kills the sages leaving Link to find six new ones but when a stranger comes to Hyrule carrying four strange masks will Link trust her or will she become his foe. LinkOC pairin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : Memories and the return of the evil king, Ganon.

In the temple of the sages Rauru stood on his pedistal of light looking in the clean beam of energy shooting for the Triforce shaped platform inside of that floated the figure of the evil king Ganondorf. Although he and everyone in the land of Hyrule inculding the six sages remembered what happened when Link was seventeen over three years ago he remembered the final battle all to well.

_ **Flashback**_

_**" It's over, it's finally over." The princess Zelda said. Link looked at her with a smile. But before he got say anything his fairy partner Navi spoke.**_

_**" I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the battle before Link." The fairy said. Link shook his head.**_

_**" Don't worry about it Navi." The hero said suddenly a rumbling was heard from the center of the rubble that once was Ganon's Tower pushing Zelda back a little Link drew his Master Sword and placed his Mirror Sheild on his arm then with Navi trailing behind him he walked out towards the pile of rocks and stone walls. Suddenly a ring of fire surrond him then as if on que the pile of rubble was thrown skyward landing in various spots Link looked skyward and saw the King of Evil floating in the air. Breathing hard Ganondorf rose his right hand so that the Triforce of power was gleaming in the moonlight. Then throwing his hands outward Ganondorf screamed and started to transform. Link gasped as he saw what was happening and in a matter of minutes the once king of evil had become a huge pig faced sword weilding glowing tailed thing.**_

_**" Whoa!" Link yelled as he rolled to the side barley missing the huge sword the came flying at him. As he stood up Navi spoke.**_

_**" There's no way he's holding me back again! This time we fight together!" The fairy yelled. Ganon roared and swung his swords insanly. Link brought his sword up to protect himself but the mighty sword got knocked out of his hands and landed in the ground behind the ring of fire. Zelda gasped as it happened. Link moaned he had only brought with him a couple of weapons his bow with Light arrows his hammer and his longshot but with out his sword it would be pointless.**_

_**" Link what are you waiting for you still have one weapon that can hurt him...remember Volvagia!" The fairy yelled. Link smaked himself on the head finally realizing he had brought his hammer for a reason.**_

_**" Thanks Navi." He said giving his fairy a smile then placing his sheild on his back and drawing the Megaton Hammer Link ran into battle. Ganon roared as he swung his swords at Link who with a battle cry rolled uderneath his belly and attacked what appeared to be a glowing tail. Ganon roared in pain. Link smiled and as the two battled he continued to do the same thing roll under Ganon's belly and attack the tail. Link contiued until Ganon fell and the fire disappeared.**_

_**" Link, the Master Sword is here!" Zelda yelled pointing behind her. Link ran up to it and drew his sword. Looking back at Ganon Zelda sighed.**_

_**" He still isn't weak enough yet you still need to battle him one last time." The princess said. Link sighed but nodded all the same. Running back out in to the open the fire wall reappeared and Ganon jumped up.**_

_**" Round two!" Link yelled as he drew back a light arrow and hit Ganon in the head then running behind him the Hero of Time struck the evil creature's tail. He continued this strategy until Ganon fell again this time however Link saw a beam of gold light hit the evil pig who roared in pain. Link looked at Zelda who held he hands out. **_

_**" Link I will hold Ganon back you use your sword and deliver the final blow!" The princess yelled. Link looked at his sword which glowed a bright blue. Smiling a bit Link swung at Ganon repeatedly then struck him in the head. Ganon suddenly stood up screaming in pain. Zelda rose her arms forming a golden ball of light.**_

_**" Six Sages now!" She yelled. In the chamber of the sages Rauru spoke.**_

_**" Acient creators of Hyrule send this evil into the void of the evil realm!" The sage of light said. One by one the other five sages appeared. Then one by one they became six balls of light and flew into the Triforce marking in the center. From in the void a voice was heard.**_

_**" You. Curse you...Zelda, curse you...Sages, curse you...Link! One day when this seal is broken I will come back and get revenge on your descendents. As long as the Triforce of power is in my hand." Ganon said as he floated in the void.**_

_** End Flashback**_

That was all the sage of light remebered because shortly after that he was in his own temple high in the sky above the temple of time, he still however had contact with Zelda and the six other Sages, Link...well Link had fallen off his radar.

And with good reason because deep within the fields of Hyrule an eboany coloured horse ran with a green clad warrior on it's back. The rider was none other then Link the Hero of Time himself. After a while the two came to the lush blue lake of Lake Hyila. Link hopped off his horse and sat in the grass. Then reaching around his neck he brought out a blue ceramic instrument. The Ocarina of Time. Placing it to his lips the young hero started playing a song he had learned ten years ago when he first started his adventure after he was finshed he stood up and brushed the grass off of his Kokiri tunic. Then he just stood there watching the sun set over the horizon then looking skyward the hero spoke.

" Navi, where did you go?" He asked because three years ago today the blue fairy who had helped Link so many times had disappeared. Link remebered that excat moment all to well.

_** Flashback**_

_**The blue light slowly vanished from around Link who magically had stayed in his adult body. Looking at the Master Sword back in it's pedistal Navi sighed.**_

_**" Looks like we did it." The fairy said. Link looked at her.**_

_**" At least be happy will you Navi. We saved Hyrule!" Link yelled happily. Navi looked at the young hero with a sigh.**_

_**" Link you no longer need me I was suposse to help a Kokiri boy save Hyrule but instead I helped a Kokiri boy who turned out to be a Hyilan Hero, you no longer need me." She said and with the turn of her wing she disappeared in to the light shining in through the window.**_

_**" Wait...Navi come back!" Link yelled. But it was to late the fairy was gone. Link turned and wiped his eyes with his white sleeve of his tunic then slowly walking out of the room of the Master Sword and watching the Door of Time closed then looking skyward he spoke.**_

_**" I didn't become the Hero of Time without your help, you were my best friend!" He yelled. Suddenly he heard a voice.**_

_**" And you were mine good bye Link and good luck." Yep the faint voice was that of Navi as the fairy flew farther away. **_

_** End Flash Back.**_

Link sighed remembering that day, the people of Hyrule will still fixing up the castle and market place. But Link had different plans. After climbing back onto Epona the young hero hit his horses flank and the two ran back to the Geurdo Fortress.

Back up in the Chamber of the Sages Rauru looked shocked as the white light suddenly faded and a vortex appeared. Suddenly a laugh was heard and out of the vortex came the king of evil himself Ganon. Although he was not in his monster form he still was too powerful for Rauru who after a small fight fell into a pool of blodd as Ganon killed him. Looking up the evil king laughed.

' _One down five to go! _' Ganon thought to himself meanicly and laughed as he disappeared in a flash of black light.****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Link meets Syrina.

As Ganon found his way out of The Sacred Realm, Link was riding through the field of Hyrule when suddenly he saw something running towards him it was a white coloured horse and on it's back was a female rider who had slung over her shoulder a sword and shield. Behind her was what appeared to be a huge two legged dinosaur, it kinda reminded Link of a Dinostofo only bigger drawing his bow the young hero readied a arrow then calling apon the power of light he realsed a light arrow. He smiled as it hit it's mark but then gasped as the thing multiplied.

' _Din, now what! _' He thought madly leaping from Epona and drawing his Biggoron sword with two hands after a matter of minutes the dinos were near enough so bringing his sword into one hand and fighting the urge to drop it he powered up a huge energy around his sword then regripping the hilt with both hands he spun realsing a torrent of orange light. Screaming the monsters fell and erupted into flames. Sighing he placed his sword back on his back. Suddenly a girl was infront of him. She looked sort of like Link except for a few things one she was wearing a purple coloured tunic and hat, she had a sword attached to her hip not her back like Link did,around he belt she had masks. Her hair was pitch black so black even it reminded Link of Ganon's black scaly skin,also swung over her horses side was a sack which Link guessed held her weapons. Luckly for him he had Zelda to watch over his other items while he was out since all he usually travelled with were his bow and arrows his Mirror Sheild, his Biggoron Sword and his Lens of Truth. Suddenly the girl spoke.

" Thanks but that was not needed I could have handled that Lizino." She said. Link just shrugged and looked at the girl's horse.

" Nice horse what's her name?" He asked the girl laughed.

" Dumia." She said softly as her horse walked up to her.

" Well I have a horse to...uhh hold on." He said pulling his Ocarina from around his neck then playing Epona's song his horse was quickly at his side.

" Epona you have got to remember girl with Ganon gone there is nothing to worry about." He said. The girl gasped as she saw Epona.

" Wow what a beautiful horse...uhhh..." She trailed off.

" Link, my name is Link. What's yours?" He asked. The girl smiled.

" Mine is Syrina." She said. Link smiled abit it was the first true smile he had had since Navi had left. Syrina looked him over.

" Let me guess Kokiri right?" She asked. ' _Whoa _' Link thought she could tell of where he came from just by looking at him.

" Well actually I am a Hyilan as you can probably tell I have no fairy." He said. Syrina looked at him closly then laughed realizing that Link was true from what she had learned from riding through the Lost Woods and in the forest of the Kokiri she knew that Link was not in fact a Hyilan.

" Sorry it was the clothes" She said Link just laughed.

" It's ok the cloths throw everyone for a loop once and a while." He said smiling. Syrina laughed. Suddenly Link fell to his knees as an overwhelming feeling struck him. It felt like his power as the Hero of Time was weakening although he didn't know why. Reaching for his medallions he pulled out all six and with a look of horror in his eyes he watched as the light medallion lost it's shine. Rauru's power was departing from the young hero.

" This makes no sense. Rauru's power can't depart from the medallion unless..." Link said trailing off. Link looked at Syrina.

" Listen head to the ranch in the middle of the field there you will find a girl named Malon tell her I sent you and you should be safe take Epona too." He said. Syrina nodded and hopped on Dumia and grabbing Epona's riens she ran towards Lonlon ranch. Looking skyward Link brought his Ocarina to his lips and played a fast tune, the Perlude of Light and in orbs of yellow light he disappeared, moments later Link was standing in the Temple of Time. Running up to the altar he took his Ocarina back to his lips and played the Song of Time, then he waited and sure enough the three spirtual stones appeared and moments later he watched the Door of Time open, before the door was completly open Link ran in and grabbed the hilt of his Master Sword, with a cry he pulled the sword out of the pedestal and in another minute appeared in the ruins of the Sages Chamber. After opening his eyes Link gasped the place had been demolished and in the center of the Triforce that he now stood on Link felt a crack in the white center. Looking down he saw that all three peices were glowing brightly. Looking at the back of his left hand Link saw his triforce of courage glowling. Growling to himself he transported back to the Temple of Time. He had to get to Zelda before his nemisis Ganon did. If the evil king gained both the Triforce of Wisdom and his own Triforce of Power the Master Sword might not be enough to kill Ganon this time but he knew what he had to do. With the Triforce on his hand he had regained his title. He **_WAS_** the Hero of Time, and this was his destiny he, once again had to defeat a evil force, but this time without the Sage of Light and if Ganon had his way, the other five would he alone be enough? Link sighed as he realized that this time he, the Hero of Time might fail and to tell the truth he was scared. He had never been scared of anything since he became what he was today.

' _Din, Farore, Naru give me strength. _He prayed as he ran out of the temple. His new adventure was just begining as Ganon hunted down every Sage and as Link went to inform Zelda who he knew would have already had a dream but still it would be nice to see her again. Link said as he ran through the market place towards the castle.

And as the Hero did that the temples were surrounded by a black aura. In the bowels of the Forest Temple, Phantom Ganon appeared. In the Fire Temple, Volvgia rounded around in the firey battle field that he and Link had first fought on. In the Water Temple, Dark Link appeared in a huge room that soon become a misty room with low water and a tree and Morpha appeared in the pool area. In the Shadow Temple, Bongo-Bongo pounded his drums, in the Spirit Temple, Iron Knuckle appeared and guarded the room that the twin elder witches Koume and Kotake or Twinrova flew, and in a temple that floated high in the sky, the clouds covered up the sunlight and out of the sky flew a huge black armoured, thunder breathing dragon, it's name was Eatos and it was now attacking the light temple. The temples were under attack once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The secert of Syrina revealed

Link ran towards the castle of Hyrule were hopefully Zelda had already had a dream about Ganon's return, but the question for Link to ponder was why was Ganon taking out the Sages when his power was truely in the sword he weilded and the Triforce of Courage that he carried, unless Ganon wanted for Link to fight him without the power to send him back into his entrenal prison and keep coming back alive by using his Triforce of Power. After getting up to the gate the gaurd let him in with a bow. Nodding Link continued running but his mind drifted back to Ganon why was he back what was his purpose other then to take over Hyrule and excat revenge on Zelda the Sages and himself. Link's mind suddenly heard Ganon's last words after his fall.

'_One day when this seal is broken I will come back and get revenge on your descendents. As long as the Triforce of power is in my hand."_' Link shivered abit as it suddenly got cold. Reaching the draw bridge Link saw Zelda standing with another girl but before he could speak the pain had returned this time it was a firey pain. Reaching in his pouch the young hero pulled out his medallions and watched in horror as Daruina's medallion lost it red glow, that was two gone, his powers were weaking and with every Sage that Ganon defeated the more power the pig got. Sensing Link's presence Zelda turned and ran over to him.

" Link! What happened what's going on!" She demanded. Link looked at her.

" You...don't know?" He asked. Zelda shook her head Link sighed and held out his six medallions. The Forest, Water, Shadow, and Spirit ones were glowing brightly, but the Fire and Light were just dull. Zelda looked shocked.

" How did that happen and why is the Master Sword on you back?" She demanded. Link stood up and brifly filled Zelda in. Zelda looked at the young hero speechless, Ganon was back that was impossible but the evidence was clear with Link standing in front of her with the six madillons two of which were nothing but a peice of metal and his Master Sword sheathed on his back ready to be used. Suddenly Zelda remembered something looking over her shoulder she saw the girl she was talking to moments before Link showed up standing there.

" Oh sorry Marina, this is Link the Hero of Time and savouir of Hyrule." She said to the girl then she looked at Link.

" Link this is Marina princess of Termina a world pararrel to Hyrule." She said indictating Marina to Link who bowed.

" You highness it is a pleasure." He said. Marina laughed.

" Oh stand up you silly boy formalities are not needed at this point in time your world is in danger more danger than you think." She said. Link looked at Zelda confused what could be worse than Ganon. Zelda sighed.

" Link...Marina here has come to Hyrule with a warning, these are dark times Link not only about Ganon but because a new darkness has come from the same void, his name is Majora and no more then three years ago three weeks after you defeated Ganon he was defeated. But his defeat was different not only because Majora is a mask but because you need masks to beat it but that is all ethier of us know." The princess of Hyrule said with a sigh. Link pondered on that bit of information. Who did he know that delt with masks then it hit him. He looked at Zelda and Marina.

" I have an idea." He said running off towards the market. The two girls looked at each other and followed. After a little run Link Marina and Zelda reached the market town. Link looked over in the corner near the Temple of Time and saw what he was looking for, the Happy mask shop, running to the door with the two princesses following at a slower pace Link walked in. The man behind the counter smiled at him.

" Why...If it isn't my favourite customer. What can I get for you?" He asked. Link walked up to him.

" Information, Happy, information." He said. Happy looked at him.

" What type of information?" He asked. Link stared at the masks behind Happy looking them over.

" Masks." He said bluntly. Happy smiled.

" Well that I can do Link what type of masks. Goron, Zora, Truth, Gerudo..." He started. Link cut him off.

" Majora." He said looking at Happy. The salesman gasp as he took a step back.

" That mask is evil Link, very evil indeed the only way to destroy it is by using four mask known as transformation mask, those masks are called. The Deku Mask, The Goron Mask, The Zora Mask, The Giant's Mask and The Fierce Diety Mask." Happy said walking back up to the counter. Link looked at him with a stern look.

" Well where are these masks?" He demanded just as Zelda and Marina walked in.

" I gave them to a young women, who actually looked just like you only her tunic was different, I think her name was Syrina anyhoo she was the one that defeated Majora." He said. Link gasped. Syrina had defeated Majora.

' _Then that's why she came here to try and stop Majora a second time. Well all I know is, is that I am going to be there to help her after all I am the Hero of Time, and I am the only one who can withstand Ganon's power._' He thought suddenly her sighed and looked at Zelda.

" We might have a problem though. Without Darunia and Rauru we can't seal Ganon away, and if I don't hurry Ganon will kill Impa, Naruboo, Ruto, and even..." Link couldn't even say the last name. Zelda sensing her friends pain said it for him.

" Even Saria." She said. Link nodded as a single tear fell down his cheek. He then looked at Zelda his eye's showing a hated look, hate towards Ganon.

" If Ganon get's all the Sages I need to know what to do...Shiek." He said telling Zelda that for the time like his last adventure it would be better for her own safety if she became her alter ego, the survior of the Sheikahs, Sheik. Nodding Zelda held up her hands and as the Triforce of Wisdom appeared of her right hand she crossed her arms into a upside down L placing her right hand over top of her left, and in a flash of light she became Shiek ( For now until I get to the final battle I will call Zelda, Shiek) then the lone warrior walked up to Link.

" When the time of evil arises two heros must join forces, one from a parrel world and the Hero of Time, this is another legend passed down by my people the Shiekahs, and as I see you standing here in front of me with the Master Sword on your back I know that time has come, but you alone can not defeat the new power of evil as Ganon gains in strength, an evil creation far more powerful then him is rising. The evil mask Majora. But there is hope, for the second hero of my legend has come to Hyrule, and you and she have already met." Sheik said and although he had a cloth surronding his face all except his right eye and the hair that covered his left Link knew that the warrior was frowning.

" There's no way I can save the sages is there?" He asked knowing the answear. Shiek shook his head.

" Not the past Sages no, you have the proof of that, but as we speak the light temple and fire temples are calling out for two new sages, I believe that before you can even think of standing up to Ganon you have to awaken six new sages, but it will take time. For every sage Ganon kills the temple calls out for a new one, and you must awaken them just like you did three years ago." Sheik said. Link nodded.

" So if I awaken six new sages, I'll be able to defeat Ganon?" He asked. Marina shook her head.

" Not without the warrior from my world, remember Shiek just said it will take the two of you." She said. Sheik shook his head.

" That is only half right Marina, you see Majora is back and if he and Ganon meet then we are looking at the start of Armageddon..." Looking at Link Sheik continued.

" You will need Syrina's help in this quest Link, I will take Marina and watch you from the shadows good luck." With that said Sheik grabbed Marina's hand and threw a deku nut so that the flash would hid their escape. Blinking a few times to get the flash out of his eyes. Link said goodbye to Happy, then ran outside and headed towards the LonLon ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The start of Link's quest enter into the light temple

" Fairy boy!" A voice rang out. Link smiled as he walked through the gates of Lonlon ranch and looked at Malon whom the voice belonged to.

" You know you can't call me that anymore Malon, Navi left remember." He said sadly but then as quickly as his sadness appeared it vanished. Looking at Malon he spoke.

" A girl came here with Epona where is she?" He asked. Malon pointed to the corral where sure enough Syrina was playing a strange flute. Running up to her Link cleared his throat.

" Umm Syrina?" He asked. The young girl jumped and whirled drawing her sword.

" Whoa watch it!" Link yelled as he dodged. Syrina blushed a little bit realizing what she just did.

" Sorry Link I do that when I get frightened." She said. Link laughed.

" Yeah me too, but listen, I need to tell you something." He said. Syrina looked at him with a small look of couriosity.

" Well what is it?" She asked. Link filled her in on what he had learned. Syrina's gaze darkened.

" That can't be true!" She yelled. Link opened his mouth to reply when he heard the firmilar swooshing which ment Shiek had come. Looking over his shoulder Link smiled at his friend as the young warrior walked forward. Once he neared the two heroes he spoke.

" When the force of darkness arises not only will the king arise but so will a powerful advastary to the king. This is yet another legend that my people the Sheikahs have passed down through generations, and the legend reffers to the foe that Link fought over three years ago, his name was Ganondorf, he and the evil king fought long and hard but in the end Link had won, or so it had seemed, that was until Ganondorf tried to crush Link and the princess Zelda underneath the rubble of his castle,however Link and Zelda escaped safely. Then suddenly something happened although Ganondorf was buried underneath a small pile of debry the Triforce of Power which he held in his hand was transforming him. This was the birth of the real king of evil Ganon. Link had lost his Master Sword when Ganon swung his sword at it, knocking it behind the wall of fire that surrounded the two fighters Link thought it was all over. But using his Megaton Hammer, that he had used to defeat the subbterrain lava dragon Volvagia, Link manged to knock Ganon to his knees, giving himself time to reterive his Master Sword. With the scared evil destroying sword he was able to bring Ganon to his knees once again, this time however Zelda had stepped in and using her magical ability froze the evil king in his place. Link, the mighty hero of Time used his mighty sword to destroy the mighty king, and using the power of the sages, Zelda was able to seal the evil king in the void between the dark and light worlds, my people however call the worlds the Ying world and the Yang world. But because Ganon had his Triforce of Power he didn't give into the void and in doing so started regaining his strength. And for three long years Hyrule was at peace, but that is the price we pay for getting cocky, for now Ganon has returned and is hunting down the six sages, he has already killed two, fire and light..." Sheik was suddenly interrupted by Link.

" Make that four Ganon has just killed Impa and Ruto." Link said holding up the two dim medallions of water and shadow. Shiek sighed shaking his head.

" Keep this up Link and you'll have to start from the beginning you must awaken six new sages start with the light." He said. Link looked at him with a look of anger in his eyes.

" But I don't know how to get to the light temple Shiek, if you remeber correctly Rauru was already awakened the moment I pulled the sword, he was there when I woke up after a seven long year nap, which come to think of it only felt like two seconds!" The young hero yelled. Shiek held up his hand.

" I know that Rauru was already awakened from the light temple as soon as the Master Sword was drawn and now it is time to teach you a final song. In order to get to the high heveans you need the help of the three that watch over the world, so in order to reach and exit the light temple you must play this song, follow along with me as I play the Wings of the Goddesses!" Shiek yelled as he pulled out his harp and played a soft tune, that sounded almost like a mix between the Song of Time and the Prelude of Light. Link pulled out his Orcrina and followed along. Soon lights appeared around Link and then disappeared.

" You will need to play this song at the pedestal that the Master Sword rested in then you will be transported into the dungeon of the Light temple, the temple gaurdian is at the topmost level, which is an open battle ground. A word of advice before you go, take the golden gauntlents, the Len's of Truth, the Megaton hammer, your bow and a quiver full of all the arrows, normal, fire, light, and ice, also your longshot and finally take your three magic crystals, Din's fire, Farore's wind, and Naru's Love. You'll need them." Sheik said. Link nodded and ran out of the ranch as Sheik stayed to talk with Syrina. Once he was outside Link felt a funny sensation in his heart. Pulling out his medallions, Link watched as his Forest one was dimmed.

' _NO, Saria! _' Link thought in anger. He shook his head realizing he must keep his cool. So placing his medallions back in his pouch he ran off into the market town, without stoping to talk to anyone he hurried into the Temple of Time, running through the now open door of Time, Link stood at the pedestal and took out his Orcrina, then playing the Wings of the Goddesses, Link watched as three lights, orange, blue, and green appeared around him forming a ghostly image of the Triforce, the full Triforce mind you. Then the Triforce flew up through Link's body and the lights became the images of Din, Farore, and Naru. Then the goddesses rose their arms and a blue crystal surrounded Link and rose him into the air.

When Link opened his eyes, he saw he was in the light temple's dungeon. So running to the door he opened it and walked up the stairs to the first floor of the temple, the next floor was just a round floor with an moving platform. So taking a step back towards the door he ran and jumped. Link rolled as he landed on the moving platform that took him across a bottomless pit. Suddenly he heard the flapping of bat wings so drawing his bow he readied an arrow and once he saw the bat that was flying at him he shot it taking it down. Suddenly he saw his destenation so he quickly jumped towards the floor and rolled again as he made it across. Standing up Link saw a huge black pillar standing infront of him. Luckly he had gone to the castle to obtain the items that Sheik had told him to bring so he was wearing the golden gauntlets, so reaching down Link grabbed the endge of the pillar and with a grunt picked it up and tossed it into the bottomless pit behind him. Openeing the door that was now infront of him Link walked into a room that was bathed in light. As soon as he was inside the door it closed and bars appeared infront of it, hearing a grunt was all Link needed. Drawing his sword and shield Link prepared to battle the Stalfos that appeared infront of him. After cutting the skeleton down to size Link saw the door across the room open up. Running over to it Link opened the door and walked up more stairs. The next floor had a gap full of lava, and there was no platform, Link looked on the otherside of the room and saw a target on the wall, so getting out his Longshot he shot at the wall and was pulled across, then turning the corner Link saw metal grates over fire pits, as he took a step he saw a pillar appear infront of him and with it went the other four.

' _Well this may take a while._' Lin thought and it did take awhile for as he ran he only got across one of the grates before they were set off but he did make it past only find another door. So opening it he climb yet another flight of stairs only this time he was in a dark room.

" Din's...Fire!" Link yelled as he threw his hand to the ground and realsed a dome of fire, the fire lit the torches that were in the four corners of the room to reveal and platform moving up, Link stepped on it and was taking into and huge room full of metal spikes on the walls and floor and the roof was falling.

" Perfect." Link said alound as he ran across the platform until he heard the roof fall, preparing for the worst Link threw his hands across his face and closed his eyes that's when he heard the crash. Opening his eyes slightly Link saw that like the forest temple this roof had holes in it. As the roof started rising, Link took off for the door. After a whole lot of the roof falling, Link made it to the door. Opening it up Link walked up yet another flight of stairs. Next Link saw a huge room with a strange glowing platform. Taking a step into the room Link heard a scream as a Redead appeared. Powering up his sword Link released a torrent of orange light killing the Redead then he heard three grunts, meaning that three Stalfos were wanting to fight. Link desposed of them easily and took a step onto the glowing platform, the next room held a big gold chest. Opening it up Link pulled out the Boss's Key. Then he stepped through the door and into a hall, running through it and dodging the fire balls and spikes that came at him Link saw a huge door with a chain and a skull shaped lock on it. Using his Boss Key Link opened the door and walked inside were another glowing platform waited. Once he stepped on it he was transported to the topmost floor but the was a huge gap between him and the battlefield to far to jump and not a target for him to hookshot over. So using his Len's of Truth Link saw floating platforms but in between them were swinging axes.

'_ I knew there had to be a catch. _' He thought as he jumped onto the first platform, suddenly the platform started shaking so taking a chance Link jumped and made it to the next platform. There was just one more to go so jumping through the gap as the axe swung by Link made it, then jumping down to the final floor Link waited were sure enough Eatos flew up from around the temple. The battle had begun. Link had a feeling that Eatos would be like Volvaiga so he waited when suddenly the dragon's mouth opened and Link was suddenly shocked with over four volts of electricity.

' _ No! _' Link thought as he feel to his knees then he saw the dragon's weakness as it got ready to attack again. The dragon's chest was open not just with no defence but it also opened up the plate around it's heart so drawing back an arrow he struck the heart. Eatos roared in pain as he fell paralized. Link laughed and pulled out his sword and slashed at Eatos. After a few swings Eatos got back up. When the dragon attacked again Link saw his heart was surronded by a black cloud so preparing at light arrow Link shot at the heart and sure enough Eatos fell. Link followed through with a couple of swings of his sword. Eatos got back up and tryed to attack again this time his heart was in a cucoon so firing a fire arrow Eatos fell and Link slashed again and again. Eatos got up and attacked one more time but this times his heartbeat was slower and his heart was covered in fire so shooting a ice arrow cause Eatos to fall this time however when Link slashed at the dragon it roared in pain and thunder bolts were produced from his body as it died. Then in a flash of light Link saw another person standing where the dragon lay moments ago so drawing his sword again Link readied for battle the figure laughed.

" No need for that dear hero, I am Quinn the new sage of light. and as thanks for freeing me from this creature I will revive the light medallion!" Quinn yelled as she rose her hands and the Light Medaillon glew from inside the pouch. Without saying a word Link pulled out his Orcrina and played the Wings of the Goddesses and exited the temple.

' _One back five more to free. _' Link thought as he headed to Death Mountain.


End file.
